Some existing image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, include a sheet storage device, such as a mail box, in which a sheet on which an image has been formed by an image forming section is stored.
PTL 1 describes an image forming apparatus that includes multiple sheet storage devices disposed below an image forming section. In the image forming apparatus described in PTL 1, sheets conveyed from a sheet conveying unit pass through entrances of the sheet storage devices and are stored in the sheet storage devices. When a user performs an operation, the user can selectively receive a desired sheet stored in any of the sheet storage devices.